Vegeta's Brutality
by TelexDarkRyuu
Summary: A funny little fic. where Vegeta torchers his own son Trunks! ( 1 more chapter! )
1. Trunks's Disapline

Vegeta's Brutality  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks!!! Get down here this instant!" Yelled Vegeta staring up the staircase leading to Trunks's room.  
  
"Aww Dad this is embarrassing!" Replied Trunks.  
  
"Boy if you don't learn how to fight like a man you'll fight like a girl. Now get down here!"  
  
Trunks walked out of his room in a pink dress, and fighting gear. Vegeta smirked while Trunks's face flushed so red he looked like a strawberry sundae with a cherry on top.  
  
"Now that's better. Go to the gravitational room. Kakarott's brat is waiting on you."  
  
"WHAT!!! You mean Goten???" Panicked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah. Kakarott's brat."  
  
Trunks fell over in a face fault.  
  
"Oh why does it have to be Goten? He'll never leave me alone about this. Oh, and what if he tells Gohan, and his dad. What if they tell everybody???" Trunks started crying.  
  
Vegeta walked up the staircase while Trunks was still ranting on about how everyone will make fun of him. Trunks looked up at his dad when he finally reached the top. Vegeta once again smirked, and picked up Trunks. Trunks struggled to get free from his fathers grasp. He even tried Super Sajin, but no avail.  
  
Goten walked around the gravitational room impatiently.  
  
"Where is Trunks?" Goten asked him self.  
  
Goten's question was answered at the sighting of Trunks under his father's arm.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Why are you crying? Did you get hurt or something 'cause I don't-HEY!!! Are you wearing a dress???"  
  
"Shut-up Goten!" Snapped Trunks.  
  
Goten put his hand over his mouth, and started laughing. Trunks looked really ticked off, and started to give the evil eye to his father. This wasn't a smart move on Trunks's part. Vegeta looked pretty ticked himself, but not at Goten. It was his son Trunks.  
  
"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT LOOK BOY!!!" Following Vegeta's outburst he hit Trunks in the back of the head.  
  
Trunks fortunately had the typical hard head of a Sajin. So instead of knocking out he just grasped his head.  
  
"Oww! That hurt dad!"  
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks once more. "After you finish training for three hours I want you to meet me at Kakarott's house. And don't take off that dress your wearing!"  
  
"Wow Trunks your dad's mean."  
  
"Listen here Goten I don't want you going around and telling people about this! Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever Trunks. But that dress of yours will give you the advantage, because I wouldn't be able to stop laughing."  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Sorry Trunks."  
  
3 Hours Later:  
  
Trunks still wearing the pink dress Vegeta made him wear walked up to the Son's house. Trunks hesitated then knocked on the door. To his surprise Vegeta opened the door, and not Goku or Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well, well looking good aren't we? Come inside boy."  
  
Trunks flinched at the offer, but did as his father told. After entering he was greeted by a lady holding a make-up bag.  
  
"Oh! Hello, you must be the little "girl" your father wanted me to see."  
  
"Err, yeah..." Trunks gave his dad another look.  
  
"Now sit down over here in this lovely chair, and we'll get you started. Ok?"  
  
Trunks swallowed a big gulp.  
  
"How much is this make over going to cost woman?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Twelve Zeni, and I don't appreciate being called woman. Call me Linda."  
  
"Ok, what ever...woman."  
  
About an hour later:  
  
"Oh, look at you. Your just a little cutie pie now. Here look at that beautiful face."  
  
Linda handed Trunk's a mirror. To Trunks's horror there staring back at him was him self with blue eye shadow, red lipstick, pink blush, curled eyelashes, and other make-up he couldn't identify. Trunks wanted to scream, but didn't fearing his father would hit him or make him do something else far more embarrassing.  
  
"Here's your money woman."  
  
"Linda!"  
  
"Whatever. Trunks come on. It's time to go."  
  
Trunks walked out with his father. Vegeta looked back and smirked once more.  
  
"Dad why are you doing this?"  
  
"It's your discipline boy. Get over it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think funny? Mean to Trunks? Another chapter? Lemme know I'm willing to take reviews!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
!! 


	2. Vegeta's Embarassing Flash Back

Vegeta's Brutality  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Vegeta's Embarrassing Flash Back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Ok I got some reviews telling me that they didn't know why Vegeta was punishing Trunks. Well this chapter should be your answer.)  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravitational room after a long days training. He could smell Bulma's cooking which of course he did not care much for. "Gah, woman. Can't you just order twenty pizzas or something? Your food stinks!"  
  
"Well I don't care if it stinks. I spent all afternoon fixing this meal for you, and this family. You will eat it!" Screamed back Bulma. "Whatever woman!"  
  
Trunks entered the room after the small traditional fight his parents have signaling him that supper was ready. "Hey mom?" "Yes Trunks?" "Can Goten spend the night?" Vegeta glared at Trunks. "You mean Kakarott's brat?" "Yeah, so...can he?" "Yes Trunks it's fine by us. Right Vegeta?" Bulma glared at Vegeta catching his attention. "Yeah whatever." Vegeta snarled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
That night Trunks and Goten were planning a little prank to pull on Vegeta in the morning. "Ok Goten, here's the plan. We change out dads' shaving cream with this whip cream I found in the fridge. Then we'll put conditioner in replacement of his hair gel. Hmm, I always wondered what dad would look like with his hair down."  
  
"Is that it? 'Cause I don't think that's embarrassing enough." Asked Goten. "Well we could always rig the gravity room." "What do you mean?" "Like we mess up the system so it will consistently stay at twenty times, and go no higher or lower." "Um, Trunks I don't think-." "Then we should hang his underwear on that big tree outside." "Trunks?" "Yeah?" "I think that's enough." "Oh I guess your right."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Vegeta woke up the next day around four in the morning as usual. Vegeta was a bit disturbed considering he could since the boys power levels slightly above a normal sleeping level. "Humph, must be dreaming of becoming real warriors like me, and Kakarott. But mostly me." Vegeta smirked at himself in the mirror.  
  
He could still since the power levels quivering, but lost interest while he started shaving. "Oww!!! Stupid, Oww! What the- what kinda shaving cream is this?" Vegeta frowned at himself. He did have a lot of cuts on his smooth face. After a bit of quite ranting to himself he began to put in his hair gel to smooth out his frizzy hair. After applying what seemed to be two bottles of what he thought was hair gel he realized his mistake. "Gah!!! What the- my hair!!! I look like a freaken girl!!!"  
  
At breakfast Bulma noticed Vegeta with his hair down. "Vegeta-?" "Don't ask!" Vegeta growled in response. "Um, ok." The boys began snickering. Vegeta glared at them. "That's a good look for you dad." Said Trunks nearly falling out of his chair laughing. Goten followed the action. "Shut-up Trunks! And you too you little brat. If you were my son I'd-." "Vegeta! Stop lecturing him!" Vegeta growled at Bulma, and left to go train in the gravitational room.  
  
"Hmm, yesterday I trained in 199x I think it's time we put it up to 200x." Vegeta put his finger on the button that raised the gravities strength. It stopped at 20x. "What?" Vegeta kept pushing the button repeatedly, but avail. Vegeta got ticked off at the rigging that he blasted the machine to oblivion.  
  
"Stupid, stupid. Woman you're going to have to build another gravity machine." "Why? Did you blow it up again?" "Yes!" Vegeta walking out of the room even more ticked off. He was about to go yell at Trunks until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. There hanging in the tree was all of his boxers, and white underwear. Vegeta's eyes widened. "TRUNKS!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you have it now you know why Vegeta was so ticked off at Trunks. So do you think Trunks deserved more punishment. Vegeta thinks so. Messing with a Sajin's pride isn't always the best thing to do even if Trunks is an original prankster. Anyway more chappie's??? We'll you know the drill: More reviews = faster updates!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
!! 


	3. The Embarassment Just Keeps On Spreading

Vegeta's Brutality  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: The Embarrassment Just Keeps On Spreading.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta flinched at his memory. 'Stupid boy! He doesn't even know half the embarrassment I suffered that day!' Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts as soon as Goku entered the room. Trunks groaned, and sunk lower in the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Huh?" Goku studied Trunks. "I didn't know you had a daughter." Vegeta looked back at Goku. "He's not my daughter, that's Trunks." Trunks buried his head in his arms. "WHAT?" Goku collapsed on to the floor. "What did he do this time, Vegeta?" Said Goku nearly about to explode from trying to hold in the laughter.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Goku, and mumbled a few words. (A/N: Well it would sound this way to Trunks, because I thought I'd be repeating my self if I just rewrote the last chapter here.) Goku turned bright red with a big silly grin on his face. "Oh for crying out loud! Just let it out Kakarott!" Goku did as he was told.  
  
After Goku finally finished laughing (A/N: About an hour or so, lol!) and Vegeta and Trunks both were bright red, Goten entered the room. Trunks was pretty mad a Goten to be able to get out of what he did too. "Dad why hasn't Goten gotten embarrassed?" Vegeta looked back at Trunks. "I don't know. Why hasn't he? Kakarott?"  
  
Goku looked confused for a minute, and replied. "Did Goten help you Trunks?" "Yes!" "Trunks! Why-." "Goten? Did you help Trunks?" Goten was on the verge of lying afraid of what he was going to have to do, but didn't. "Yes." Goku eyed him. "Vegeta, you can punish Goten but first let me have a talk with him." Vegeta nodded in response. "Send him over to my house when you're done." Goku nodded.  
  
At the Briefs house:  
  
"Vegeta what are you thinking to be torturing a 9 year old boy by dressing him up like a girl!" Vegeta kept a stern face. "That boy embarrassed me!" "And your point Vegeta?" Vegeta snarled. "Well it's better than me beating him up!" Bulma eyed him. "Fine! But if he does it again you need to punish him differently." "Fine by me woman. Are you going to help or not?" Bulma looked at him, and smiled. Just before Bulma could reply Goten walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey sorry for the short chapter. But I thought I should stop right when Goten walked in. So should I bring Chi-Chi in this? I guaranty if you say yes I'll make it hilarious. I mean after all what is Vegeta going to do to her son? Ok anyway you know the drill. More reviews = Faster updates. 


	4. Goten's Embarassment

Vegeta's Brutality  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Goten's Embarrassment  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Ah so the little brat showed up after all." Spat Vegeta. Goten looked at the ground he knew what Vegeta would possibly do to him.  
  
" Hey Goten, sorry I ratted on you but this was just not fair!" Goten eyed Trunks then sighed. " I know, but did you have to say I was the one who put 'all' of his underwear in the tree?" Vegeta looked back at the two boys.  
  
" Hey brat, come here!" Goten walked over as he was told. Vegeta was holding a lavender dress/ pink too-too behind his back. (A/N: Eek how horrid!) Trunks saw it, and made a twisted disapproval look.  
  
Just as Goten thought he would be hit Vegeta forced the dress/ too-too over his head. Goten was in a bit of shock. Trunks was about to get sick from the clash of colors. Vegeta seemed to notice. " Ah? What did you do Vegeta, err sir?" Vegeta looked at Goten, and pointed at Goten's chest.  
  
" Eeeeeeeek! What is this! Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!!!" "No brat your father, and I agreed that both you and Trunks are to wear these for a whole 48 hours." Goten started pouting. " And you will not cry!" Goten almost fell over from Vegeta's scream. Goten was not too pleased with Trunks.  
  
Vegeta looked over at Trunks whose "pink" dress was starting to look worn. " Trunks! Come here." Trunks looked up from staring at Goten, and did as he was told. Vegeta yet had another pink dress except with a too-too like Goten's. " Yeah dad?" Vegeta ripped off Trunks's pink dress he currently wore, and shoved the new brighter pink dress on. " It was starting to look worn out."  
  
Vegeta smirked at the two, but the stopped when he saw a figure off in the distance thru the window. He kept looking until he realized it was a woman carrying a frying pan running at full speed to their home. Vegeta panicked and ran over to Bulma. " How did Kakarott's woman find out about this?" " Well gee Vegeta I would think Goku told here." "Gah! Kakarott what about our agreement?"  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to pick up both the boys, and through them into the gravity room Chi-chi barged in. " Vegeta! I demand to know where Goten is!" Before Vegeta could say anything Chi-chi saw Goten and Trunks in their dresses. " Goten?" Chi-chi ran up to Vegeta and struck him over the head three times while saying: " What do you think your doing dressing up my boy as a girl!" Vegeta grabbed the frying pan and through it out the window. " Your son helped embarrass me that's why I'm embarrassing him!"  
  
Chi-chi stopped yelling and looked at Vegeta. Goku had just landed at the front door. " Chi-chi let him do it. It's better than him beating up Goten." Chi-chi growled slapped Vegeta across the face, and started walking away. " Why you-." "Vegeta!" Yelled Goku. " It's not worth it." "But she-." "Had a good point for hitting you." Barged in Bulma. Vegeta growled and looked at the kids.  
  
" Come with me." The boys did as they were told. Trunks how ever made a face. Vegeta returned glare stopped him though. " Where are you taking us dad?" Asked Trunks. " A good hint would be what's attached to your dresses." Trunks and Goten looked down, and groaned. Vegeta just chuckled a bit, and took flight. The boys followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, well looks like Goten will get the punishment he deserves, Trunks too. So what do you think? Who else could have a say? And what will Vegeta do when it comes time for the underwear punishment? Well you know the drill More reviews = Faster updates.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
!! 


	5. Trunks's and Goten's Ballet

Vegeta's Brutality  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Goten & Trunks's Ballet  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten finally landed in front of some huge gray dome like building. "Come with me. I'll show you where you need to go." Trunks and Goten exchanged looks.  
  
Once in side the boys still in their pink and lavender dresses approached a tall looking desk with a blond haired lady sitting in the chair behind. Vegeta walked up to the desk. "Woman, I need you to teach these two a..." Vegeta cut off trying to find a name he seemed to not understand. "Um, let me see...Sh-shakyspire?" "Oh you mean Shakespeare." Vegeta gave a shocked look. "No, never mind." 'That would be too harsh! Hm.'  
  
"How about you let them make up the story line. But, under certain circumstances." Vegeta turned slightly so he would be facing the boys and the lady. "You may not use any violence, and that means no fighting!" "Aww." Trunks and Goten reacted simultaneously. "And you have to repeat the same minor dance move over and over until the ballet is done. Last you will do this before an audience of 200 people, got me?"  
  
Trunks and Goten stared blankly. "You want use to WHAT???" Vegeta growled and the boys walked off to were they needed to go to begin. 'Brats! That outta teach you to rig my gravity machine at a constant 20x. Vegeta left and the woman greeted the boys.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tracie, and who might you be?" Trunks was the first to reply. "Trunksie." Goten looked funny then replied. "Gotenia." "Good now that we are acquainted shall we start?" Trunks and Goten nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You DID WHAT???" Bulma and Chi-chi stood around Vegeta with some pretty ticked off looks. "Look I just had them go and make up a ballet. There's nothing wrong with boys doing ballets. I've seen them before." Chi-chi took up another yelling session with Vegeta. "Oh yeah! There still wearing their dresses you gave them remember???" "Yeah, but the woman up front doesn't know."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, and came to a reasonable face. "Well it's better than you beating them to death. So when is this ballet? And what's it called?" "It will be next week, and what ever the brats decide to name it." Chi-chi turned her anger to Bulma. Bulma looked slightly surprised. "So now you're going against me!?" Suddenly out of nowhere a frying pan appeared in Chi-chi's hand and started chasing Bulma out of the house. Vegeta stood gawking at the two run across the lawn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I know this chapter wasn't much about Trunks and Goten but it's coming I just have to figure out what they are going to do for a play. You know the drill More reviews = Faster updates. 


End file.
